The UMN has witnessed unprecedented growth in biomedical research. To improve human health, our clinical and translational science institute (CTSI) will: (1) create a flexible academic infrastructure to coordinate and integrate clinical translational science (CTS) research;(2) foster transparent interactions between UMN and the community;and (3) train and reward CTS interdisciplinary UMN and community teams. Integrated functions and UMN-wide cores include the: (1) Education, Training and Research Career Development Program, supporting CTS research trainees and junior faculty with learner-tailored curricula; (2) Office of Discovery and Translation, accelerating bench-to-bedside translation and commercialization; and (3) Office of Community Engagement for Health, partnering statewide communities and UMN research. Our Biomedical Informatics Function integrates and networks clinical data and bio-specimen resources and cross-CTSI informatics infrastructure, provides training for future informatics scholars, and engages the CTS research community. Our CTSI operates on a platform accessed by an easy access entry (Front Door). Junior investigators will be vigorously supported by: (1) basic science, Tl and T2/T3 Project Development Teams;(2) rapid allocation of junior investigator-dedicated and general pilot funds;and (3) no cost access to (a) all research project managers with preferential assignment to a junior faculty specialist, (b) consultations from the service platform and (c) a junior investigator-dedicated biostatistics advisory team. All CTS mentors will be incentivized, investigators can access general pilot funds, and 3 champions will be supported. For the first time, the Community University Board will engage the UMN and community to discuss high impact health issues. By leveraging CTSA funds, strategic UMN and State investments, our community and major statewide healthcare partner support, electronic networks, special and rural community populations, MN Department of Health, the Mayo Clinic and CTSA collaborators, our CTSI will have a statewide impact on workforce training, healthcare outcomes, and policy. With award of CTSA funds, our innovative CTSI is poised to achieve our long-term goal of better health for individuals, communities, our state, and the world.